undertale_aufandomcom-20200222-history
Deltatale
|date = November 27, 2018 |website = Discord |type = Crossover |tone = Semi-Serious |setting = Neutral Bright |medium = Written Story |status = WIP |creator = TheEccentric1851 |writer = TheEccentric1851}} Deltatale is an AU where the characters and locations of Deltarune take place in Undertale. This creates a world where Darkeners are trapped down in the Underground instead of the Monsters. The Backstory of Deltatale is different to Undertale in several ways. The Darkeners and Lighteners lived in peace on the Surface until one day the Lighteners saw the Darkeners baffling resistance to damage and powerful attacks and became afraid of their potential. And so a coalition of the Humans and Monsters banished the Darkeners to the Darkground, and used Seven Lightner Souls (four of which were Monster and three of which were Human) to create the Fountain. The Fountain kept the Darkeners in the Darkground and all hope was dependent on the Four Kings's decision. The Kings founded their new kingdom and made it as good as they could for their trapped people, but they eventually had to hold council to decide what is to be done. At first the suggestion is that they should accept any lighteners who fall into the underground as friends to help destroy the Fountain, but out of the four kings, the King of Spades refused this idea, imbittered by the forcing of his people underground. He argued and eventually killed the three other kings and took the throne. Many who were part of the court, such as Ralsei, left, horrified by the actions of the ruthless King, and hid away. The King was left to rule, not harshly but with the rule that any lightener which fell into the Darkground, would be slain. Ralsei left the court of the King and set up home in the Castle Ruins, a once lifeful town which the Darkeners first lived in but left after deciding to move to new homes. Susie, a lightner, did fall down into the Darkground, but instead of being slain, but kept it mostly a secret as to keep safe (or by scaring off all the troops sent after her.) Character Roles * The Protagonist (Frisk)- Kris * The Empty One (Flowey)- Jevil * The Judge (Sans)- Susie * The Ambitious (Papyrus)- Lancer * The Captain of the Guard (Undyne)- TBA * The Royal Scientist (Alphys)- TBA * The Caretaker (Toriel)- Ralsei * The Monarch (Asgore)- Chaos King * The Celebrity (Mettaton)- Rouxls Kaard/K.Round * The Recluse (Napstablook)- C.Round * The Fallen (Chara)- TBA * The Forgotten Scientist (Gaster)- TBA * The Outrageous Vender (Muffet)- TBA * The Restaurant Owner (Grillby)- Seam * The Repetitive Vender (Nice-Cream Guy)- Top Chef * The Bravery Vender (Snowdin Shopkeeper)- Tutorial/Puzzles Guys Characters Major Characters Kris Kris is the eighth Lightener to fall into the Darkground. Their appearance is the same as the Hometown form of the character and they are unnameable, as in Deltarune Chapter 1. However, Kris's encounters use the same fighting style, menu options and inventory as the original Undertale. Instead of being originally armed with a stick, Kris falls down with a pencil/sword. Jevil The first Darkener to encounter Kris and the chaotic villain of the story, Jevil remarks constantly on the 'freedom' he has found and how he longs for those around him to be 'free' too. He resembles Flowey with joker hats with bells on the end as petals, and with Jevil's chaotic smile in the middle. At first, Jevil tries to 'play' with Kris, but is warded off by Ralsei. He then follows Kris around the Darkground, observing what they do. On a Genocide route, Jevil tells Kris that 'FINALLY, YOU PLAY THE GAME. FREEDOM, FREEDOM WILL BE FOR ALL!' Themes: Your Friend That Can Do Anything (Your Best Friend). Ralsei Ralsei takes Toriel's role as the Caretaker. He is similarly loving and caring but retains his personality and 'fluffiness' from Deltarune. He loves baking cakes, making manuals for fallen Lighteners and scarfs. Ralsei lives in his own home at the end of the Castle Ruins, in which are the signs of the previous lighteners who fell down into the Darkground. Ralsei cares for Kris, fearing he will not survive against the other darkeners, who own a resentment against the lighteners for their fate, but he lets Kris pass when Kris shows he holds the power within him to proceed. Ralsei wears a green robe and scarf, like in Deltarune, but with a Delta Rune on the front. Themes: Fallen Legend (Fallen Down), Unnecessary TP (Unnecessary Tension), Empty Heart (Heartache). C.Round C.Round takes the role of Napstablook and continues a love of the arts through their love of dancing and whistling. C.Round is even known to make their own tunes to dance to. Although violent and murderous on Kris's first meeting with them in the Castle Ruins, C.Round is soon pacified and becomes a checker-peaceful individual. Their appearance is that of a ghostly checker-piece with legs. Themes: Checker Fight (Ghost Fight), Checker Tune (Spooktune), Checker Wave (Spookwave, Boardiday (Ghouliday), Thrill (Chill), Checkersnail (Thundersnail) Susie Susie replaces Sans in this AU and has a very black sense of humour. She makes gruesome and often offensive jokes and doesn't do her jobs and instead eats food all day and beats people up. She greets you with a strong shove in to the wooden bridge in Fielden and warns you about her bad guy partner, Lancer. She appears multiple times and sells things like Chalk and punches. Her relationship with Lancer is close, but she tries not to show it. Themes: susie. (sans.), Theme That May Start When You Piss Off Susie (Song That Might Play When You Fight Sans), Aggression (Megalovania). Lancer Lancer is Papyrus as a spade son of a spade king. He makes 'Thrash Machines', puzzles and teams of assailants to try and stop the main protagonist. He wants to be a real 'scary bad guy' but is to not scary enough for him to join the 'Scare Guard'. His appearance is that of his original look, with a hint of Papyrus's armor. Lancer also has an obsession with salsa, which he makes and forces people to eat but does not taste very, edible. Themes: Ho Ho Ho! (Nyeh Heh Heh!), Spadetrousle (Bonetrousle), Thrashing Start! (Dating Start!), Thrashing Tense! (Dating Tense!), Thrashing Fight! (Dating Fight!). Seam Seam is the owner and bartender of a bar in the middle of Fielden named after himself, so taking the place of Grillby. His shop has a rustic, older feel and is decorated with a collection of junk and weapons Seam collected over the years. He is known to talk of the way of the Darkground and the 'olden days', dropping the small prophecy of doom here and there. He resembles his Deltarune look, but wears a patchwork bartender suit and his right button eye takes the form of a monocule. Rouxls Kaard Mettaton is replaced by Rouxls Kaard in this AU. He is a charismatic and well spoken Puzzle-Master-Extraordinaire, who uses his 'brilliant' puzzle making skills to make various popular tv shows for his Darkner audience. In design he resembles his Deltarune design, with a few changes to appear slightly more robotic. His 'transformation' turns him into a hybrid of K.Round and himself. Themes: It Beith Puzzle Timeth! (It's Show Time!), Worm Crusher (Metal Crusher), Hip Report (Live Report), THOU WORM! Report (Death Report), Oh! Thou True Worm (Oh! One True Love), Finaleth Puzzle! (Final Episode), Oh Thy...(Oh My...), Vanquish via Puzzles (Death By Glamour). Chaos King The Ruler of the Darkground is the Chaos King, slayer of lighteners. His desperation for revenge against them abandoning him and Darkeners alike fuels his intent to see the end of anyone who falls down into the Darkground. The King takes Asgore's place and retains his design from Deltarune. Instead of Asgore's Trident, King uses his spade shaped tongue as his signature weapon and destroys the mercy button with it during the beginning of his boss fight. Themes: Spatenkönig (Bergentrucking), KING (Asgore). Minor Characters Top Chef Top Chef runs an on wheel's cake vendor where he sells his premium cakes to the Darkground. However, he is wary to keep his vendor away from the relentless Susie, who's vendetta against cake can often leave Top Chef's selection more than damaged. Top Chef's design remains mainly the same, and he retains his attitude and fear of Susie. Tutorial/Puzzle Guys The once owners of a puzzle shop in Fielden, a band of darkeners now are forced to change their sale to tutorials instead. Along with Tutorials, the shop sells food and gear to anyone who gets the right price. The Tutorial Guys will talk about how they resent Rouxls Kaard as the famous 'Duke of Puzzles' and the stealer of other darkeners puzzle spotlight. Mr. Society Mr Society replaces the Politics Bear in Snowdin Town. Instead of talking about Politics, he is heavily concerned with how the society of Fielden Town behave and think of him. While he routes for his peers, he will also talk about how they do not fit well into the society of the system. Mr. Elegance Mr Elegance replaces the bear in Snowdin Town next to the Christmas Tree. He explains how he fixed the tree and tries to keep up its elegance. Trash Can Rudinn A lone Rudinn who was once tricked into being invited to one of the trash cans in the junk piles. He now remains there and asking anyone who passes him to join him there. Locations Castle Ruins The Castle Ruins are the ruins of the old Castle Town which sat at the front of the Darkground when the Darkners were first banished. After some time, the Darkners left and expanded into other areas of the Darkground. This left those such as the 'Prince of Darkness' to roam its lonely walls. It is very similar to the Ruins in Undertale, but much darker and like the Castle Town of Deltarune. Themes: Castle Ruins (Ruins). Fielden The windy fields that are home to the town of Fielden is a popular spot for several darkeners to live. The popularity of Dark Candy and 'Thrash Machines' attracts tourism from several Rudinns (who lack any other sort of fun). Instead of the snowfall, Fielden has the fall of leaves from its scarlet trees and the ground is covered with the long grass. The wind can be a problem for the smaller darkeners, who tend to blow away. Themes: Breezy (Snowy), Fielden Town (Snowdin Town). Seam's The rustic style diner is considered the centre of Fielden Town. The menu of Darkburgers and Dark Fries are the draw of the restaurant's many customers. Members of the Scare Guard are often seen their playing cards or observing the many ancient weapons and junk that are hung around the walls. Enemies Castle Ruins Enemies: Rudinn Rudinns take the place of Froggits. They use various diamond attacks and have a care free nature. Rudinns are found through out the Castle Ruins, but may also be found elsewhere in the Darkground. Hathy Hathys take the place of Whimsuns. Hathys have a tendency to be quite shy and their heart attacks show them as lovers, not fighters. They will often wish not to enter into combat and will flee after being flirted with. Rabbick Taking the place of Vegatoid, Rabbick offers you a dry off of wind to keep you 'air dried'. Rabbick cackles and smiles mysteriously but struggles with a strong breeze. Fielden Enemies: Jigsawry Jigswary's take the place of Snowdrake and Chilldrake in this AU. They are known to be very overdramatic and so are frowned upon by most other monsters, including others of their own. As such, they ran away from Fielden to live out a better life amongst other darkeners instead of staying in town. Jigsawry's stick together often as they share each others overdramatic opinions on this and that that they like to talk about. Unknown Location Enemies: Bloxer Bloxer takes the place of Aaron. Bloxer likes to keep in shape by boxing and demonstrating his physical strength, but often ends up in pieces and unhappy with his physical self. Ponmen Ponmen replace Knight Knight, Ponmen have a love of lullabies and tend to fall asleep when hearing gentle song. Sleep can however make them rather bad Scare Guardsmen, as they tend to nap on duty. Note: Instead of location based, enemies are placed in according to similarities with Undertale enemies rather than area placement. Potential Music Themes A growing list this AU's Soundtrack. 001. Once Upon Another Time 002. Beginning Menu 003. Your Friend Who Can Do Anything 004. Fallen Legend 005. Castle Ruins. 006. Uwa!! So Darkness♫ 008. Unnecessary TP 009. Rude Buster Approaching 010. Checker Fight 011. The Power Of... 012. Town 014. Empty Heart 015. susie. 016. Ho Ho Ho! 017. Breezy 018. Uwa!! So Hopes and Dreams♫ 022. Fielden Town 023. Tutorial 024. Spadetrousle 025. Thrashing Start! 026. Thrashing Tense! 027. Thrashing Fight! 032. Chase! 038. Checkertune 039. Checkerwave 040. Boardiday 041. Thrill 042. Checkersnail 049. It Beith Puzzle Timeth! 050. Worm Crusher 051. Anothereth Mediumeth 057. Hip Report 058. THOU WORM! Report 061. Oh! Thou True Worm 066. Finaleth Puzzle! 067. Oh Thy... 068. Vanquish via Puzzles 071. Deltatale 072. Theme That May Start When You Piss Off Susie 075. Fountain 076. Spatenkönig 077. KING 079. Your Friend of Chaos!!! 089. Save the Revolving World 099. Power of ROUND 100. Aggression Sub AUs Felltatale The fell of Deltatale with a violent Lancer, a four armed Rouxls Kaard and a kinder Chaos King. Deltataleswap With such things as Susie with Rudetrousle, Lancer ready to give a bad time and Ralsei as ruler of the Darkground, what is not to like? Inverted Delta Inverted Fate and Deltatale. With Lancer and Jevil helping Kris in Deltarune style, but in Undertale's plotline. Deltatale: Disbelief When Susie sacrifices herself for Lancer, and Lancer wants revenge for your actions. Deltatale Revenge: The Unseen Ending Lancer finds his true power with some help from the void to have revenge for Susie's death. Trivia/Details * In the Genocide Route, Susie's attack includes Gaster Busters, the Deltatale version of the Gaster Blaster inspired by Susie's 'Rude Buster' attack in Deltarune. * The various Thrash Machines used by Lancer in Deltatale are a combination of the options for building the Thrash Machine in Deltarune and Papyrus's many puzzles in Undertale. * For the purposes of this AU, the Field of Hopes and Dreams and the Scarlet Forest are combined to form Fielden. (This is so it allows room for future Deltarune chapters to take place in this AU.) * Despite of Lancer's role in Deltatale he is still the son of the Chaos King. The relationship however is very distant, as in this AU he lives separately from his father so to stay out of the King's way. * Susie's appearance changes depending on what mood she is in and on what route is taken. On a Pacifist Route and when she is in a good mood, her eye can be seen and her hair is up, however if she is being serious or angry or if it is a Genocide Route, her hair is down over her eyes like in Deltarune Chapter 1. * Deltatale has very similar roles to another AU called Undertale: Deltaruined. Note: With the coming of the following chapters of Deltarune, many more things shall be added to this AU. Areas such as Waterfall and Hotland are not present yet as they do not yet have a replacement location, as well as Undyne and Alphys are not added. However, as soon as the next part of the game is released, all shall be added. Category:AUs Category:Crossovers Category:Semi-Serious Category:Neutral Bright Category:Written story Category:AUs of AUs Category:Deltarune AUs Category:Combination